


Have a Coffee

by miraculousmelodies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Bashing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmelodies/pseuds/miraculousmelodies
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, you recieve your marks at the age 16. Their first wordsMarinette has a wonderful life, loving parents, amazing friends, the only problem she has is that she does not have a soulmate. At least that's what they think. In reality, her parents hate her, her friends they think she bullies a girl and they and they hate her too. And she HAS a soulmate.Tim never wanted a soulmate, he didn't think he deserved one. After all his life is a difficult one, he is fully devoted to his work, he doesn't even know if he'll survive the next day, he doesn't want someone to wait for him everyday. The only thing he doesn't know that he need someone that believes in him.In short, they both are broken and need someone to heal them, and make them whole again, will they be able to do it? Will their soulmarks help them? Will their love bloom? Will something happen at all? Read to find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Start Reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first fanfic at Ao3. This will be updated when I feel like it. I have no schedule. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

Soulmates are a person with who a person feels a deep or natural affinity. A person who understands you, whom you can trust, who will accept you the way you are. Soul marking appear at age 16, you will have the first they will say on your body, in their handwriting. 

Marinette loved the idea of having a soulmate, a person who was specifically born to match her. For years she wondered if she had a soulmate. Endless comments from her parents made her uncertain if anyone could ever understand or trust her. Would she be worthy of that love and affection and deep connection? 

If her parents, Lila, heck, most of her school were to be believed, no. No, she didn't

But on the morning of her 16th birthday, she rushed to the bathroom, tearing off her nightclothes. She searched in desperation. Hoping, wishing, praying, words would appear somewhere. When she hadn't immediately seen any, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. Not having a soulmate, while normal, was despised. Being "soulless" as it was called, generated pity from the best of people to scorn from the worst. You were marginalized, looked down upon, and expected to be alone for the rest of your life. After all who would want to fall in love with a soulless one. 

Tikki pulled her out of that despair, pointing out a small cluster of words at the very top of her thigh. Almost on her butt. Marinette crashed to the floor, her relief was so intense. She didn't know how long she cried, but it wasn't until much later when she actually read the words for herself. 

"Having a rough day? Have a coffee it will make it better" Streched across her skin in a messy slanted scrawl and in English to her utter surprise. Those words always managed to get a laugh out of her, it seemed like a coffee advertisement, whoever her soulmate was--like her-- loved coffee. That was for sure. 

The trouble came from proving she had her mark. She had no desire to go flashing people her butt, and so when she told someone people she had one, they would ask her to show the mark and she would deny saying that it was in a place that she could not show, hey would just scoff and say ttha she is making excuses. 

If her soulmate problems were only the worst of her troubles maybe Marinette could have been considered happy. After all, if only her friends knew she had a soulmate what did it matter what the rest of the world thought?

But her life, in one word, sucked. 

Her parents hatred of her didn't help. Her parents hated her since her birth, what was the reason? She was the result of a one night stand. She was neglected and sometimes abused. 

Throughout her childhood, she had great friends, and she could escape from her parents. Her amazing friends were always there to support her, the keyword being "were". Her " friends" fell for a liar's word and fake tears. According to them she is bullying her, and they dropped her once. 

And as soon as her parents heard that news, they disowned her and kicked her out of the house. Like they needed a reason anyway. Throughout the hell that is her life the only thing helping her live was the promise of her soulmate, and the hope that everything will be better. 

"Mari-bug, what are you doing" Chloe, her best friend, said snapping her out of her thoughts. Chloe had been her bully for years but after one day when she saw her being bullied by Lila and her followers she helped her and told her to stand up for herself and show those people who Marinette is. She ended up apologizing. It took time and tears, and therapy (on both their ends) but they have been best friends ever since. 

Yeah, she knows Mari is Ladybug, everyone in their group did. They were miraculous holders as well, Empress Honeybee, Dragon Queen, Viper, and of course Chat Noir. After defeating Hawkmoth, they all revealed their identities. Ever since then their friendship has been stronger than ever before. It took some time to consult Adrien, he was devastated, his father and mother figure, we're the villains terrorizing Paris. He ended up being adopted by Chloe. 

"Nothing just thinking back on my life how did everything switch? So much happened, I got disowned by Sabine and Tom and they went to jail!"

"They deserved it, they were ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Ever since Chloe learned what Tom and Sabine had been doing she filed a case on them, the case went longer than expected, but they finally went to jail. Marinette also ended up being adopted by Chloe. 

"Well are you done packing? Adri-kins, 'Gami and Luka-bear will be here soon"

"Yeah, I am done" Marinette said grabbing her bag. Where are they going? Away far away from Paris. To New York. After the defeat of Hawkmoth, there was nothing left in Paris anymore. Only bad memories. So they decided to leave.


	2. Chapter-2

Timothy Jackson Drake wasn't a really important person. He was important to the public, after all he was the heir to Drake industries. But he wasn't really important to his parents. You would think that being the only child he would be showered with loved and attention. That really wasn't the case, quite the contrary, he was abused and neglected. Always expected to be a perfect public figure. He wasn't even allowed to follow his passion for photography. 

That was before he got adopted by Bruce. Though still neglected but at least not abused, and he had Alfred and Dick, and now Jason. He was Timothy Drake Wayne now. The most genius one out of his brothers. The co-CEO of WE at day and a vigilant at night. He had accomplished great things at a young age. 

He had everything he ever wanted. Everything. Even a soulmate, the words "Ahhh!! You scared me!! Wait a second..... You are my soulmate!! Thanks for the coffee by the way" Were written clearly on his right collar bone and were display for the whole world. 

If he was being honest, he didn't want a soulmate, he didn't want to drag an innocent person into the mess that ge calls his life, but a part of him was glad that there was someone. Someone who he could rely on, someone who'll understand him. Romantic or not, he had a soulmate, he had to accept that fact. There was somebody for him, whether he liked the fact or not. 

He couldn't deny the fate, he was destined to meet her/him someday. Though he would like to avoid it for as long as possible. He still wishes he was soulless, he knows what struggles they face and he also knew that they were hated. He pitied them, but it would've been better than to drag a person into his life, he played with danger everyday. Heck! He didn't even knew if he would be alive the next day. 

Though he won't admit it, he liked that. He liked that there is someone who will there for him. He liked that there was someone who will love him. A person who will be with him, he knew deep down that he wanted someone for his own. Call him selfish, but he needed a person who will stay with him and help him.

"What are you thinking Timbers?" Jason said plopping down next to him on the couch

"Nothing Jay." 

"That's good. Sometimes there should be an empty mind. With nothing to think about. I never have an empty mind though, I have a lot of things on my mind right now, like, when's the last time you slept?" 

"I am just gonna go and work on the new case." 

"Sleep is for the weak." 

"Sleep is for humans." 

"Your point?" Jason just sighed in response

"Just tell me when was the last time you slept?" 

"Uhhhh, what's the date today?"

"13 Feb."

"Umm, five or six days ago. I don't really remember." Jason released a defeated sigh before,

"DICK! ALFIE! TIMBERS HASN'T SLEPT FOR SIX DAYS!"

"Jason! I hate you." Tim tried to run just to be grabbed by Jason

"Where do you think you are going? Wait for Dickie-bird and Alfie before you go"

As if on cue Dick came running

"What the hell Timmy!! Come with me, you are gonna sleep." 

"Master Tim, please go to sleep." Alfred said appearing from who knows where

"I don't need to sleep." Whined Tim, who's pleas were ignored as Dick dragged him to his room with a "Thanks Jay" over his shoulder

"No problem Dickhead."


	3. Chapter-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet!!

"Flight 204, to New York, from Air France will leave soon. Passengers please board the plane. Flight 204....." The voice was heard from the speakers

"Queenie, it's our flight. Let's go." Marinette called Chloe, who was busy fighting with a person, because he didn't recognise her and it's 'ridiculous, utterly ridiculous' 

"Hmph, you better keep up with the celebrities. I am the Chloe Bourgeois. The only daughter of Style Queen, Audrey Bourgeois. The person who has her own amazing business. The best friend of cocci-"

"Chlo!" Mari put her hand to prevent her from speaking more than necessary. "Our flight, let's go."

"Oh" 

"Je suis désolée Monsieur." (I am sorry sir) 

"C'est bon." (It's okay) 

"Let's go Chloe." 

"I can't wait to go to New York! It's gonna be sooo much fun! I am so excited" Adrien squealed heading towards his seat

"When are you not excited?" Kagami asked rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior

"Don't put your cloudy shade over my sunlight." Adrien said dramatically, in response Kagami again rolled her eyes. 

"If you think I am such a rain cloud, why are you dating me?" 

"Because I love you, Duh!" 

Kagami's face went as red as a tomato. 

"Aww, you're blushing!" 

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I am not."

"Yes-"

"Guys as cute as you are, can we just please move." Luka said moving to his seat

"Sorry Lukes." 

"Luka-bear, window seat is mine."

"I know Bee."

"Mari, you get the aisle seat. And Lu you'll have to sit in the middle." Chloe pointed to everyone's seat

"Yes Queenie!" Marinette saluted 

"Perfect, now I will sleep for hours, I need my beauty sleep after all. If I will get dark circles it will be ridi-"

"RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS" All of them yelled 

"Melody, your soul mark is in English, right. Maybe you'll find your soulmate here."

"Oooooh" 

"Yeah, probably. My luck is not that good though." 

"Don't lose hope yet Marinette, who knows maybe something good will happen." 

"Maybe"

"The flight is ready to take off, passengers please wear their seatbelts. The flight is ready to…"

"I think we should get seated." Kagami took her seat "And Mars, don't worry, you will find your soulmate soon. It's destiny."

"You're right. It's destiny." 

They all got seated, and Marinette was dying from lack of her coffee. 

"I need my coooooffeeeee."

"No, sleep."

"Coffeeeee."

"Mel, for the last time, Sleeeeep!! Please."

"But I don't wanna. I have work-"

"That can wait. I am sure your clients will understand. And even if they won't I am sure you're ahead of your schedule." Marinette opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, it happened for a good three minutes before she gave in.

"......fine." 

"Good" 

"but you are working as my mannequin later."

"If it gets you to sleep."

"Why are you obsessed with making me sleep?"

"Because I care." Came his soft reply. 

~After 5 hours~ 

_"Marinette~ Where are you?~" A maniacal voice was heard_

_"Marinette! Answer me before I come there! Guess I will have to teach you another lesson!"_

_"Why don't you just die, you stupid peoce of shit?" A punch_

_"Why are you even alive?" A kick_

_"You're nothing more than a waste of space." A push and marinette fell to the ground_

_"Nobody ever loved you, and nobody ever will! You don't even have a soulmate!" Marinette tried to say something, deny it, tell them that she had one, but she couldn't "And your "friends" they just hang out with you for pity!"_

_"I can't even believe I was friends with you!"_

_"You're nothing more than a jealous bully!"_

_She tried to do something, anything! But she wasn't able to, it was almost like she was bound by an invisible force._

_"I hate you! I can't believe I was besties with you! You are just a liar and a bully!" Another kick, it didn't hurt. Not more than their betrayal._

_"Asshole!"_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Waste of time!"_

_She sat there, listening to them. All of their insults, she didn't care. Not anymore._

_"Guess I will have to put an end to it all, huh? I feel sad, you were a good playtoy." Her da-, no Mr.Dupain said, and the knife came down, she was screaming but no sound came out_

_"Marinette!" Huh? She didn't die?_

"Marinette!" Adrien, she recognized the voice

"Marinette!" Marinette woke up with a shock

"What happened?"

"You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep."

"Oh, I had a nightmare." Adrien wiped her tears, she'd been crying? She didn't know. 

"Wanna talk about it?" No she didn't, it will make it all real. It would bring flashbacks and she would have a panic attack. 

"Not really." It was good that Adrien respected her wishes and didn't push it. "How long till we reach?" 

"Uh, it's been five hours, so I am guessing three hours more. You wanna eat something?" 

"N-" Adrien cut her off

"You know what? You do want to. You will obviously deny it, but I am not gonna let you starve."

"Why are you all like this?"

"Like what? So caring and such good friends? You deserve it." 

"I hate you, each one of you."

"Aww, you know you love us! You looove us"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mari rolled her eyes. She knew she loved them, they knew she loved them. They all loved each other, platonically obviously. But, there was a part of her which always wondered if they hung out with her just because they pitied her. They wouldn't do that, right? 

Would they? 

Finally almost eight hours passed, she had eaten and now she was working on some new designs while her friends slept peacefully. 

"There has been a technical issue, the flight would land right here, in Gotham. Passengers are required to please wear their seatbelts and not panic." 

WHAT!? The flight had to make an abrupt stop at Gotham at all of places, the fucking CRIME CAPITAL!! Oh no, oh no, OH HELL NO! This is a disaster, this is a disaster, a disaster. Wasn't luck supposed to be on her side? Did the miraculous mean nothing?

She quickly wore her seatbelt and checked all of her friends' too before waking them up.

"Umm, guys, there has been a technical issue, the flight's gonna land now, so you may wanna wake up." It didn't work, the formal and polite option didn't work "GUYS WAKE UP! THE FLIGHT'S GONNA LAND RIGHT NOW IN GOTHAM!" That worked! It jolted awake all of them.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" 

"In the fucking crime capital?!" 

"Maybe it is destiny." Marinette gave Luka a weird look that said 'are you crazy or something?'

"Maybe you will find your soulmate here." 

"Of fucking course. In the crime capital. Maybe my soulmate is a criminal too, huh?" 

"Don't be such a pessimist Mari, there are good people too in Gotham."

"So any idea what we wanna do?" Marinette asked once they were out of the plane. 

"Let's order a cab to New York?" 

"Yeah, let's do that. Let me check the cabs… There's no cab available for where you wanna go….. " Blood drained from Adrien's face as he read that. 

"So, we are forced to stay in Gotham?"

"Kinda" 

"Well what should we do now?" Luka gained their attention

"Let's go shopping!!" Chloe, obviously, cheered "Before either of you deny, Kags, you need new clothes, no offense, but you really have a bad fashion sense. Luka-bae, I need you to carry my bags. Adri-kins, Kags need you. And Mari-bear, you have a good fashion choice." Luka and Adrien sighed, guess they have to carry their bags forever. 

"I don't know Chlo, I really need some coffee and have to do some work. I guess I will go to a café instead." Marinette said sheepishly

"Hmm, if you say so." Marinette was genuinely surprised that she let her off the hook. Usually she would be dragged with them. "You can send us your location and we'll meet you there in two hours?" 

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, bye, don't have a overdose~" 

"Bye queenie!" 

"Now let's find a café with an internet connection and quiet environment." She quickly searched all the café near her, fortunately the nearest café was within walking distance. 

She walked for ten minutes before she reached the café "coffee and joy" apparently this café has amazing coffee and the batfam, mostly Red Robin, always comes here. The atmosphere was good, not too crowded but enough for it to be good. 

She walked inside, it was good. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by the fragrance of coffee. The circular tables had plants on the side, couples were talking and chattering. There were families enjoying themselves, and a person who was typing away on his computer, huh, he almost looks dead. Well, who was she to judge, she was sure she looked the same while she was working. 

She went to order. The workers there were happy and cheery. Weird, this is Gotham. Aren't people supposed to be gloomy and annoyed here? Well, Paris, the supposedly city of love, the people there are--the ones she knows the rest she is sure are good--are evil. She is not even exaggerating. 

"Hi! How can I help you today?" The worker, she learnt the name was Sam, asked her.

"Hey can I get a black coffee with…..eight espresso shots? thank you!" The worker looked shocked, obviously anyone would be shocked if someone ordered this much caffeine. She muttered something that she couldn't quite make out but it sounded like 'there's three of them' . What did she mean by three of them? Eh, whatever. 

"What name should I write on the cup?" 

"Marinette." Marinette, the only reminder of her fam- the people she lived with. The name that was given to her by her grandma that she loves dearly. At Least her grandparents are good people.

"Okay, why don't you wait and I will call you?" 

"Sure" She went to the table in the corner. So she would not grab any attention but will be able to go to the counter easily when called. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim was having a sucky day. Firstly, he was almost late to the meeting because Bruce thought it was good to let him sleep in. Fuck you Bruce! I don't need to sleep. Then Alfred banned coffee. Why? Because apparently he had a little too much coffee. Thirdly, his brothers were still obsessed with making him sleep, he already slept last night! 

"Ughhh" Tim groaned, luckily his favourite café was just around the corner. He would go and grab some coffee there and work in peace. 

Upon entering the café he was greeted by the sweet fragrance of coffee. Oh, how much he loved it. If he didn't find his soulmate he would marry coffee. Bruce wouldn't have a problem, right?

"Hey Sam!" Tim greeted the always cheerful barista

"Hey Mr. Drake. Your usual?" 

"Yep." 

"It will be ready soon!" 

Thanking her Tim made his way to his usual table and took out his laptop to go over the meeting details. After a minute or so grabbing his coffee and feeling alive again Tim started working on the documents. He was so lost in his world that he didn't realise someone coming in. Only when her name was called did he realise that.

Out of curiosity, Tim looked at her, and what he saw was something he would remember forever. That woman was beautiful. He knew that it was wrong, he knew that he had a soulmate, he knew he should wait for them wherever they are, but he also knew that he felt a connection with her, he also knew that he had to take his chance. So that's what he'll do.

Waiting for a while to gather some courage and thinking about what to say. He started to make his way to her. Only to be stopped by her sad expression, she was angry, mostly sad looking at her laptop. Huh, looks like she's not having a great day. He decided that he will go to her with coffee, after all what was something that coffee couldn't solve. He ordered two coffees for them, he knew that her order was the same as his. 

He took a deep breath and made his way across the café to her and offered her the beverage in his hand. _"Having a rough day?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was relieved that she got her coffee. She hasn't had any since morning. Why does the world have to be sooo unfair to her!? Opening her laptop she found some new commissions…..and some emails from her old class. Can they just suck it and move on? How childish can anyone be. 

She knows that she shouldn't be but she was sad looking at it. She was just about to delete them when a voice startled her. 

_"Having a rough day? Have a coffee, It will make it better."_ Marinette being Marinette jumped at the voice. 

_"Ahh! You scared me! Wait a second….. You are my soulmate! Thanks for the coffee by the way."_ As soon as their hands touched there was a golden glow around them, a welcoming glow.

"Hey, soulmate. I am Timothy Drake-Wayne please call me Tim."

"Hey Tim, I am Marinette. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Marinette." Tim kissed her knuckles to which she responded by blushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on Tumblr, if you like it follow me on @i-love-being-weird or @miraculousmelodies!! Yay!! Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comment! It keeps me motivated!!  
> Byeee~~ <3


End file.
